Dreamer
by PrettyButterGhost
Summary: Self-insert-ish. /It's not odd for a fan to dream to be in their fandom. And it's not weird if their dream avatar is completely different from their actual appearance. But when that dream slowly starts become their reality. Well... shit. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea as I was listening to music and watching anime on crack. Inspiration comes from the weirdest of places I tell ya. I drew the cover pic, just to give an idea of what she looks like. Sorry if it's not clear enough but a picture will be made soon.**

* * *

 _Exactly how does one react to waking up in a world, in a situation that is both a dream and a nightmare... as stupid as that sounds. I went to sleep listening to music and reading a fanfic. So of course I'm not going to question my dreams... unless they're real... then shit hits the fan.. At first it seemed normal... but the more I slept the harder it became to wake up._

* * *

 ** _(Dreamscape)/1st POV/_**

* * *

I was swimming smoothly through the deep blue sea without a care in the world. The world of fantasy was my blissful escape from reality as I took on a mythical appearance. I was beautiful, clear mocha skin, perfect hourglass figure, large bust covered in a black bandeau and heart shaped face. From my hips down a long white smooth scaled mermaid tail that reminded me of an eel's tail with long transparent turquoise side fins. My dorsal fin starting on my lower back, just under my tail bone, and my tail fin was a smooth rounded fan shape. As I moved forward my icy blue hair flowed like a wisp around me, going past my hips.

I looked around the empty blue sea before pushing up and propelling myself up to the water surface. My bright blue eyes shining with excitement as the round eyes were framed with icy blue eyelashes. I broke the surface and whipped my head back, reaching a hand and slicking my hair out of my face. I looked around as the gills on my neck flared slightly and slicked close. I looked around as I lowered my dorsal fin slightly. Using my tail to stay a float. There was a ship.

I craned my head slightly as if to look on the deck but the ship's was well higher then the sea's surface and the laughter was drawing my attention. It sounded like fun. Making a choice and dived back down and moved closer to the bow of the ship and lightly touched the keel. My fingers traced over the barnacles that anchored themselves on it before noting a section in the ship that seemed to act as a panel. More curious I lightly pressed my hands on the panel, half hoping it would open or pop out. When it didn't after a few pushes I gave up. Huffing, bubbles passing out from my nose, I swam along the keel up to where the sea surface ended on the boat and raised my head out of the water. I looked up, I was on the side of the ship now and the laughing was more clear.

"ShiShiShi! Sanji nē! Watashi wa o niku ga hoshīdesu! Niku niku!" I paused at that and raised a brow, I don't speak Japanese but the two things I can remember is Sanji and Niku. Sanji being a certain blonde cook from one of my favourite animes and Niku being the Japanese word for Meat. So instantly I knew it was Luffy and this was the Thousand Sunny. The ship came into full focus and I could see Sunny in all his glory.

"Watashi wa sudeni anata ni chūshoku anata no gomu baka o ataemashita!" I thought for a bit and giggled at Gomu and Baka. Rubber Idiot is a fond way to describe Luffy sometimes. Sighing I dove back down as Luffy's laugh was carried down by the winds to the waters. Even fully submerged I could hear his laugh. I loved his laugh. Giggling I swam further down before turning back up to the ship. Grinning I started swimming at fast speeds to gather up enough momentum to launch fully over the ship and dive on the other side. I started spinning with my hands pointed straight above me, to effectively cut through the waters. When I felt my hands break the surface I gave one more mighty fan of my tail and felt light afterwards. I looked down under me as I curved my body. I was well over the ship, just barely over the look out nest. I held a soft smile on my face as I looked down to the deck, time slowing in that moment.

Luffy was staring up at me, eyes wide with stars in them and his famous grin threatening to split his face. Chopper and Usopp were hugging each other, screaming their heads off as they must have not been expecting me to come jumping out. Nami was staring up at me with wide eyes and mouth a gape. Sanji was staring but his eyes were turning into hearts as a goofy smile made his way onto his face. Zoro... well he was sleeping by the tree so he didn't really have anything to show. Brook must be inside, Robin in her library and Franky down in his station working on another _Super_ invention. Time seemed to return to normal as I dived down on the other side of the ship and quickly swam down to be under the keel again, so that if they look over the side of the ship they'll think I disappeared.

"SUGOI!" I laughed softly as Luffy's voice cut through the waters clearly again. I could hear the others but the waters were muffling them. Snickering I looked down to my tail and smiled. This is fun, I don't want it to end. That's when my vision started going dark. I'm waking up aren't I? Sighing I fought off the feeling a little more and swam up to the side of the boat, the part I jumped out from and not dived in. With a big swish of my tail and grabbed onto the railing and managed to pulled myself up to sit on the rail as my long tail dangled off the side of the ship, lightly splashing in the waters. I could see Luffy, Usopp and Chopper looking over the railing and Sanji dancing around like the love cook he is. I giggled as Nami had her eyes closed, pinching the bridge of her nose, grumbling in Japanese under her breath but I could guess she was talking about the stupidity of her captain and male crew mates. My giggling drew their attention and they all turned to look at me. Now that I looked at them I was a few sizes smaller than Madame Shyarly, which is funny if you ask me. Luffy grinned like an excited kid as he bolted over to me while Usopp and Chopper yelled in surprise with Nami. Sanji just cried out, "Utsukushī ningyo!" , like the love fool he is around beautiful woman. Soon Luffy was standing right in front of me.

"Sakana no josei o oi!" I tilt my head slightly and waved to him before my vision darkened further. I started feeling heavier and started dipping backwards. I'm sure they must have noticed something up with me- _wait_ notice? No No No, that's _not_ right... _They should just fade, wait HOW am I aware of this, wait wait wait-_

* * *

My eyes lazily opened as my whole body felt heavy and sore. My mind was foggy and my eyes squinting to close as they ached at the little light that flooded in them, even though her room was dark thanks to the curtains keeping most of the sun's morning rays out. I groggily sat up and held my head as it ached. More than usual, but hey sleeping to longer than usually does that to me. My dark brown eyes adjusted to the light and I stretched. I looked down at my figure and snickered at the drastic difference from my dream-self and reality.

I held a pear body shape and small chest. My mocha skin was sprinkled with dark spots, almost like freckles, in random spots. My hair, short and thick, ending at shoulders and frizzy. I pinched at my soft thighs and giggled softly as the muscle wasn't toned and was a little flabby. I was dressed in sleeping shorts and a black bra. I yawned once more before getting up to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **Well it's not much but hey I like it X3 And I hope you liked it too ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Dreamscape)/1st POV/_**

* * *

I was in water, laying on my back. There was a light above me, shining through the water and once in a while a shadow or two will pass in front of me. Slowly I sat up and blinked slightly as something bumped into my forehead. I stared at the shadowy blur before it came into focus and turned into an angel fish that seemed be staring at me for a bit before swimming off. I raised a brow and giggled at that before looking down at myself, feeling... confused which is weird. I was this _mermaid_ form again, my fins perking up and my tail straightened out before I rolled over, feeling my dorsal fin stretch out slightly. I arced my back further, stretching and shivering as my back popped slightly before laying down on my front, arms crossed and resting my head upon them.

I remained like this for a while, fishes swimming by in front of me and some curious ones coming closer to nip at my wavy hair and even boulder ones tried to nip at my nose, it tickled and my giggle would spook them off. I could _feel_ my tail moving slightly behind me, slowly and lazily swaying from side to side. I looked to my side as a crab went skittering by, honestly not caring about me and I raised a brow, smiling fondly. A little Crab Diva. I continued to lay there until soft tapping reached my ears. Pushing my front up and off the rocky bed, I looked from side to side. _Am I waking up again? Nothing's fading..._ The tapping repeated itself and I looked to my right. I _focused_ and soon a blurred figure appeared.

Curiosity has always been my best friend so I easily lifted off the rocky bed and swam closer to the blurry figure, my hand stretched out to it. The tips of my fingers came into contact with a hard surface just where the blurry figure was standing. With a hum I settled down, seating myself down having my tail curl slightly around me acting like a cushion, I pressed both my hands against the invisible force and giggled as the blurry figure seemed to place their hands where mine were. I moved my hands down and the figure copied me.

 _Shishishi..._

The laugh was soft on my ears and I almost didn't hear it. It sounded... _familiar_ to say the least. My _mind_ worked hard to think of why it sound familiar as I continued the small game of copy cat until a grin on the blurry figure came into focus. I blinked calmly leaning closer to the invisible wall hopping the blurry figure will copy. It did and soon the face of _Monkey D. Luffy_ came into full focus. As soon as my mind recognised the face everything else beyond the invisible surface came into focus as well. It was a lounge area. An area I knew Franky build upon the Thousand Sunny as the Aquarium Bar. A place with the intention to act as a place to some together and eat in peace. And if she was correct, she was in the aquarium where they kept fish that would be eaten. She giggled at that and thought of how Luffy might say something like _"Oi Sanji! Can we eat the giant fish?_ _"_ and having the blonde cook yell at the rubber boy about how he can't eat a lady. Or mermaid, whichever is correct.

"Oi Chopper!" I lightly tapped on the glass looking around as Luffy turned away to call the reindeer doctor. Leaving me alone in the room. I looked up and right next to one of the lights on the aquarium was the hatch that led out of the aquarium. I swam up to the hatched and knocked on it a few times before grabbing the valve on the inside. With a huff I started turning the valve as best I could. Which wasn't much but it slowly started moving. With each rotation it became easier and easier until I could just spin the valve the rest of the way. With one spin the hatch gave a hiss and popped open. I was getting ready to pull myself up when I felt a slight pinch at the end of my tail. Blinking and looked down and raised my tail up for me to see. I giggled at the sight.

The crab from earlier has attached itself to my tail and was looking at me with something close to puppy dog eyes. I giggled and placed my hands under it to drop on. It looked down to my before letting go of my tail end and floating down onto my open hands. Once it landed on my hands I brought it closer to my face to get a good look at it. It looked like a ghost crab, an over grown one, about 8-10 cm in width and had a pale blue shell layer, quiet rare in the species. I giggled at it as it clicked it claws at me and jumped to my shoulder before latching onto a strand of my icy blue hair and proceeded to disappear into it. Shrugging I turned back to the open hatch and gripped at the edges. Taking a deep breath of _water_ , I heaved myself up and out through the hatch.

I had to squeeze myself at the hips as my side fins flattened tightly to allow me out. But I was finally out and sitting by the latch, half of my tail still in there. I sighed and shuddered as the gills on my neck _sealed_ themselves closed. There was a small puddle of water forming under me. If I had legs I would feel so embarrassed.

"Ā! Kanojo ga soto ni demashita!" I blinked and looked behind me, tucking a wet lock of hair behind my ear. Standing at the end of the hallway was Luffy, Chopper and Robin. Chopper hiding the wrong way behind Robin's leg. The dark haired beauty having an amused, knowing smile on her lips while Luffy held his famous D grin. I pulled the rest of my tail out from hatch and snapped it close. I moved around and _stood up_. My tail strong enough to support my upper body. I knocked my head on the ceiling a bit before slouching forward a bit and slowly making my way over to them.

"Uwa ̄ , soreha kurōru dekimasu! Chōdo karera ga hebi ni natta toki ni boa no shimai no yō ni!" Luffy said again, laughing. Robin hummed in amusement, taking a step out of the door way, Chopper following her leg. Luffy jumped up when I was close enough and climbed onto my back, my dorsal fin luckily laying flat against my back. "Kyodaina sakana no josei o chotto chotto! Anata wa unchi suru koto ga dekimasu ka?" I simply blinked at him before slowly manoeuvring my way out the door and breathed in the salty sea air as it hit me. I jumped slightly as Luffy yelled right into my ear. "ITTE!" He launched right off my back and landed on the grassy deck. I raised a brow before spotting what had hurt him. There, pinching his nose, was the ghost crab that disappeared into my hair. I giggled and carefully _slithered_ my way down to the grassy deck, over to Luffy who was now trying to pull the glaring crab off of his nose. His nose stretched as the crab refused to let go. I laughed and _sat_ down, my tail coiling around me.

Soon the other Straw-hat pirates made their way onto the top deck, alerted by their captain's hollering. I just couldn't stop laughing and soon Usopp, Brook, Franky, Nami and Sanji joined in the laugh while Zoro smirked and Robin smiled amused. Chopper was bouncing around Luffy, trying to help him and see if he's okay.

"Okay that's about enough..." I spoke gently and raised up, slithering over to the pinocchio-fied rubber captain and cheeky crab. "Hold still..." I gently grasped at my crabby friend and he immediately let go of the rubber captain's nose. I laughed as Luffy went tumbling back holding at his nose. I found it funny the a simple pinching crab could cause such a scene from the rubber man. Then again this is Luffy. The crab crawled up my arm and started clicking its claws at the rubber captain.

" _'Anata wa watashi no yūjin, anata no monsutā kara hanarete!' ._ Sore wa kare ga itta kotodesu..." I looked over to Chopper and he must have translated what the crab said. I giggled as the crab disappeared back into my hair after affectionately rubbing against my cheek, almost like a cat. I looked over at the happy crew and smiled. ' _This is why they are the Straw-hat crew..._ ' I though slightly before slithering over to the railing. I was about ready to dive back down into the waters, to make my dream transition.

"Oi!" I paused and turned back to see Luffy make his way over to me. This isn't _right_ , he shouldn't have noticed me wanting to make my transition... they should just... _fade._ My vision started darkening at the corners again. _Wait..._ This has happened _before_...How am I able to recall a dream inside a _dream_ or better yet be aware that I'm _recalling a dream inside a dream_... "Oi..." Oh Luffy must have said something... I looked down at him. "Joi...m...ew" My eyes widened as the Japanese language seemed to fade out and English tried to surface. Acting quickly I smiled softly before waving a hand and quickly diving over the side of the deck down to the dark waters below. "O-Oi!" Luffy's shout along with others were the last thing I _heard_ before breaking the water surface and started swimming down to the dark abyss. My vision grew more blurry and dark as my body became like stone. My tail stopped it's swimming motion and I proceeded to _sink_..Wait how do I _feel this sensa-_

* * *

"...ke up! Come on Wake up! You have school and you're going to be late if you don't get up now." That was my father's voice. My eyes felt heavy as hell and my body felt like it was being crushed slowly by a weight. I groaned, my voice sounding like my voice box went through a meat grinder. I forced my eye lids to open slightly and saw a blurry shadowed face above me. " Finally! Get up and get dressed, we're running late. I could hear him... but at the same time not. I nodded my head slightly and he disappeared out my view. I picked up my rock heavy body and dragged it to the bathroom to _try_ and get ready quick enough. I honestly did not care if I got to school late today...

* * *

 **How was it? Oh and the reason I put in what they say in Japanese is because it's from the characters POV and they don't know Japanese. So this is kinda like us following her experience. If you guys what to know what their saying, even though sometimes it's obvious if you know the characters well enough to know what they would say, you can use Google translate and see ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Made a coloured and final look of our main OCs mermaid form. Can be found here:**

 ** _deepdelusioncloud 0 tumblr 0 com/post/132161662434/thedreamer_**

 **Just remove the 0s and spaces when you put it in your web browser.**

* * *

 ** _(Dreamscape)/1st POV/_**

* * *

I was laying on a _cold_ surface and my body _felt_ uncomfortable. My vision slowly came to me and I saw blurred darkness, with few shades of grays and dark blues. Looking around lazily, noticing my skin felt _clammy_. Slowly I pushed up into a sitting position and the world around me slowly came into view. It was dark and I was in a _cage_. As if my whole body was piled in with no care, my tail was coiled uncomfortably under me and I could _feel_ the bones in it ache, as though I have been in this position for quiet some time. I gripped at the cold bars and pulled my upper body weight off my dully throbbing tail. I _hissed_ as my tail uncoiled itself and shifted into a more _comfortable_ position. There were a few soft pops and cracks from the untangling appendage before it coiled up more comfortably and I lowered down carefully to lay down on the coiled tail.

I felt slightly better in this position but my new found _clamminess_ was uncomfortable. I ran one hand over my stomach and shuddered at the _slime_ that collected on my hand. Is this because I'm out of water _for too long_? Possibly. Shaking the slime off my hand, I stared in slight shock at how quickly the layer regenerated itself on my stomach... _Weird_. I looked around, hoping to see something to allow my world to come into focus or am I doomed to be in the cage as a _dream_...?

Voices cut through the blurry world and soon a door came into focus. It was a distance away and everything between the door and me was blurred. My brows furrowed in confusion before arching up to a voice behind me.

" _I see they caught another of my kind... to be honest I did not know there was any of my kind in these waters besides myself..._ " The voice was deep, with a slight echo following behind it but that added to the voice rather than distort or disrupt it. I turned around swiftly, my tail shifting slightly under me to accommodate the change in pressure on it. The darkness behind me seemed to waver a bit and a form came into focus among the dark shadows. There was another cage beside mine, larger than mine by a couple of inches in all dimensions. Soon the dark blurry figure that was in there moved closer to the bars and closer to me, almost face to face. First to come into focus were sharp yellow eyes with white _horizontally_ slit pupils. Next was the face. A strong jaw line, slight dark goatee and tanned flawless skin. Long black dreadlocks pulled back into a low pony tail, some out of the ponytail and framing his face attractively. Then his whole upper body came into focus. Well built chest with an odd mark tattooed on his chest, slightly over his heart. He had an _8_ pack and when his lower body came into focus I was _surprised_.

His whole lower body was that of an octopus. Only thing is, it looked like he had more tentacles than just a basic eight. Each tentacle was a midnight blue and a silver grey under coloring and decorated with faint dark yellow rings. Two of the many tentacles wrapped around the bars of his cage, the side facing me while he gripped at the same bars with his own hands and leaned down to look at me with those sharp eyes. _Predator..._

" _And_ a female Eelline..." He spoke this time his deep voice was clearer and the echo was gone. I felt my dorsal fin flex up before flattening close to my back. "Please do tell me why a female Eelline is out in these waters...? I am sure Eelines prefer tropical waters around islands..." I didn't know what he's talking about but I don't like how he said it. Almost as if I should buckle down and apologize.

"Not all are the same..." I gripped on the bars to pull myself up more to be more eye to eye with him. He gave a small smirk at me as his pupils dilated slightly.

"And you don't hold that same air Eellines have around others..." I arched a brow at him. "You know... that whole 'I'm more important' type air just because of their _natural_ beauty." He said with an edge in his voice. I leaned back slightly as one tentacle wrapped around a bar of _my_ cage. Leaning back slightly as he leaned closer, almost pressing his face against the the bars of his cage.

"I might not be like them... but I do like my personal space not invaded thank you." I said as I could feel another tentacle of his brushing against my tail. Looking down I notice him slowly edging in his tentacles into my own cage. He gave another chuckle and just as I was about to tell him off the door slammed open. I turned around swiftly to the door that I saw earlier.

"Watashi wa anata ga ryōhō no megasamete iru sanshō shite kudasai... Soshite, korehanandesuka? Anata no ryōhō ga kanari yoku, watashi wa kake otagai o shitte imasu ka... ?" I watched as round built man stepped through the door, his figure blurry and darkened by the shadows of the room this octo-man and I were held in. I arched a brow at him clearly not understanding what he was saying but his voice was only slightly familiar, but not in a good way.

"Dono yōna koto wa anata ga ningentaidesu ka..." I snapped my attention back to Octo, as I have now named him. I looked at him intently as he glared to the blurred figure with a deep emotion in those slightly glowing eyes. His pupils were even more slit than before and his lips were pulled back in a slight snarl, revealing sharp teeth. Before I could question him about what the blurry figure said I felt many _somethings_ tightening slightly around my tail and waist. Looking down I see many of his tentacles wrapped around various sections of my tail and two of them wrapped around my waist. I rolled my eyes as I _leaned_ closer to the bars, holding onto them so that I don't smoosh my face against them.

"Nenkan, watashi wa saishūtekini, watashi wa anata no yōna mono o hakken shita to watashi wa kore ga anata no nakamadearu to katei shi... Sore ni sunde ita māman to ningyo o koete... Umi o ot no ōku ga shitte imashita ka?" I looked back over to the blurry figure, trying to ignore the tentacles _sliding_ along my body and decipher _who_ they were.

"This human is up to something... No humans should be able to tell us from normal merfolk..." I sent a side glance to Octo as a new emotion settled in his narrowed eyes.

"Ask him what his name is..." I spoke carefully to Octo while staring at the blurry figure that was now standing right in front of my cage.

I could almost fell Octo's gaze on me before he finally addressed the blurry figure.

"Anata no namae wa ningen, nandesuka?" Octo asked evenly. I arched a brow as the figure began to chuckle and soon laughed right out.

 _Zehahahahahaha!_

That laugh... I knew that laugh. My eyes widen as my body stiffen as the dark blurriness of the figure _oozed_ off of him instead of him coming into focus. I think Octo noticed me stiffen up as his tentacles slowed in their movements and the ones around my hips tightened slightly in what I will assume to be concern or confusion. Which ever, but right now I felt _emotions_ build up in my chest as I stared at that huge evil grin on one of the most hated characters in the One Piece franchise. Before I knew it my lips were pulled back in a snarl as he said his name.

" _Māsharu Dī Tīchi_ "

"You low life!" I growled as I gripped at the bars keep him safe from me crushing him where he stands. His eyes took on amuse glint as he started his stupid laugh again.

"Zehahahaha...Kanojo wa watashi no namae o kiite, kono yōna yō ni han'nō sa se, naze kanojo wa iraira hitotsu wa... Wandā..." Teach said with an arced boy. I don't give a damn about what he's saying and continued to growl at him as my dorsal fin stood up as the scales of my tail started tinting a light grey.

"U ̄ n, kanojo wa anata no ningen no shita o rikai shite inai yōdaga, anata ni ōkina ken'o-kan o hoji shite imasu..." I heard Octo speak from behind me and Teach still kept his gaze on me, his smirk only widen slightly. I snarled as he turned his back to me and started heading for the door.

"Sō... Yoku kanojo no chīsana kani no yūjin ga oishikatta koto o kanojo ni tsutaeru kotodesu." Octo's hold on my tightened slightly on me and i turned to him with a raised brow. He was glaring at the disappearing figure of Teach. Once the doors were shut and we were left in the darkness once more Octo looked to me.

"What did he say...?" I was _scared_ to know... Octo stared me for a while, his pupils only diluting by a fraction before the tentacles around my waist pulled me closer the bars that kept us separate. I was going to grip at the bars to steady myself from falling into them when his hands closed around mine. He lowered down in the bed of tentacles he made and I sunk down into my coiled tail. We were eye to eye now, more than before. His eyes stared into mine before he finally spoke.

"He said... your crab friend was... delicious..." I was confused for a split second before the image of a crab clutched onto Luffy's nose came to mind. My arms would have fallen limp to my sides if Octo wasn't holding them. My vision blurred and I felt warms tracks down my face.I felt another pair of tentacles wrap around my shoulders as he held tightly onto my hands. My shoulders shook slightly as his pupils diluted fully before constricting into slits again, repeating this motion carefully. It was... somewhat calming so I slouched slightly into the hold of tentacles and my eyes slid close, my eye lids feeling liked weighted stones. "Rest... I know you're _emotionally tired..._ " Octo spoke softly as a tentacle of his softly caressed my cheek. His voice became echoy again... and my body felt heavier. I- _Beep!_

* * *

There were muffled sounds around me. Like people were talking. I heard beeping and my body felt like it was a solid rock, and my eye lids refused to move. I felt like every sound was muffled around me except for that steady beep. _Something_ forced one of my eyelids open and soon a bright light was flashed in my eye. It _slowly_ stung as my eye tried to adjust. I could feel the tears building in that eye as my eye lid was released and it fell closed once more. More muffled sounds were heard and soon a muffled shout.

" _Wa...up!_ " _Who was that_... I don't where I am... _Am I dreaming_...I don't know what's going... _Am I waking up..._ I don't... _know_...who... _I_... ** _Am_**...

* * *

 **And I bring you another chapter~! Hope you all liked it ^^**


End file.
